The Rose Half of the Moon
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When something happens to Usagi everyone takes it a different way, some with broken hearts, others with lost hope, confidence and understanding. Will the moon always go in a cycle? Set after SuperS, somewhat AU


**Author Note: **It's been about two to three years since I've written anything for this category and I'm still a little rusty on stuff. I will definitely attempt to prove on details and characterization. Also this is set in a random time so it's sort of AU. Or to put it blankly:

This is AU set after SuperS

**Sailor Moon belongs to the talented Naoko Takeuchi**

There was a deep silence as the students opened their science books, Mizuno Ami settled her glasses once again on her nose and studied the page, it was about the moon. She smiled lightly, her fingertips running down the page and almost instinctively looked towards Usagi's unoccupied seat, sick again or maybe late, nothing to worry about. Gazing out the window she noticed that something strange was happening, there was a second bright light in the sky almost wrapping itself around the sun, it turned pink for a brief moment and by the time Ami had blinked had dissolved.

She directed a hand to her chest feeling a strange spark in there and shook her head, there was the strangest feeling that something had gone wrong. She shook her head refusing to think about it and looked at the book, it was blurry, for some reason she couldn't read it. Sleep deprivation? Was she hungry? Sick? Leaning her head against the window she continued in this belief that something had happened, no, that something was happening.

Forcing her eyes open she traced the words with her finger, she blinked...nearly, she was nearly seeing these words. After a moments pause she turned to the window, not able to hear the rest of the lecture and saw the sky turn a deep rose color before it ended, a few other people stared out the window, most noticeably Osaka Naru. Ami felt her chest sting as she blinked her eyes they had gone dark and she had lost her vision for a moment, she felt weak and before she could do anything else heard the words: _"That's what happens when a star dies."_

--Meanwhile--

"Rei!" Makoto called holding a bottle of water, the two had physical education at the same time and this week, much to Rei's enjoyment, they had been doing archery. Makoto had excelled at basketball and tennis but the two always managed to team up. "That was great" she winked as Rei took the bottle from her thankfully, "Good shot. Hoping to impress someone?" she winked, teasing the priestess was sometimes a lot of fun.

"Not really," Rei replied wiping her forehead, she was renowned for her archery skills and good aim, many people attributed it to her power at the temple but it had more to do with the power of Mars then anything taught at a shrine.

Makoto nodded getting out a bag she had brought with her, "I thought we'd get tired from sports," she commented opening up the bento to portray the wonderful cooking she had done. Rei stared at it before picking up a piece of sashimi with the chopsticks, she placed it in her mouth and let it rest there. "How is it?" the readhead inquired.

Rei smiled as she chewed and swallowed, replying directly, "It's good." There was a split second of darkness and she felt herself gain a rather puzzling feeling in her chest. Upon seeing this Makoto tilted her head to the side not understanding the face her friend was making.

"Rei!" she exclaimed staring at the fish, "It's the fish isn't it? Is it off? Does it taste that bad?" Spinning around she attempted to search for a cell phone or pay phone somewhere before her chest sank in, it felt as if she was getting strangled and before she had time to understand Rei had slipped onto the floor, her limbs in awkward positions. There was this looming feeling over them and Makoto frowned.

"Something dark is here," Rei breathed, her eyes widening as the sky turned that daunting pink and she clutched to Makoto's leg since her own were immobile, what had happened? Looking into the taller girl's eyes she saw her hands stroking against her neck as if she were getting strangled. There was gossip behind them as if no one had realized their pain yet.

"My idol is Midori Yama. But since his suicide a lot of his DVD's have gone up, it's sad" a girl spoke as she got the water and Rei looked down disgusted not knowing what else to say.

"So _That's what happens when a star dies."_

--Meanwhile--

"And so add the two concentrated mixtures," the chemistry professor instructed his students, the pupils nodded working in pairs to test the substance in front of them. The class, although the school wasn't, was fully male and it often became known who was alone and not. Chiba Mamoru stared at the tools in front of him, something felt awkward as if he should have been somewhere else but where? Was he letting his past catch up on him again? He reached backwards and felt his case there, the tickets to the theme park inside, he put his hand there for just a second before getting back to the lab desk.

"Something wrong?" his lab partner, Himasaki Akina, a rather tall guy with clear glasses and a secret love for manga, asked him. Mamoru shook his head, slightly flinching as if he had been struck by something, it felt that he shouldn't be there but then again where should he be?

"Hmm," he blinked silently before shaking his head, "No, I'm fine," he offered a weak smile observing the container and running his gloved hand over the top. He reached over as if to add it to the solution, he was usually admired by the students for getting the best scores and having perfect experiments but for also having the heart to help those who didn't get it.

"Don't add that" Akina spoke up, directing Mamoru's hand down again as a couple of their classmates looked up. The past life prince stared down at the bottle and realized his mistake at once, it was a childish mistake that would have resulted in something more dangerous than intended. God he was out of it. He blinked and picked up the right testube adding it to their solution, a success this time.

Lasting only a couple of seconds a blinding pain shot through his head and he crashed to the ground, was his body being manipulated again? Was he getting hurt on purpose to kill him or worse to be bait? There was a strange look to the sky and his chest burned as he felt people surround him, he had to get up that look in the sky didn't seem right.

"Chiba!" the sensei asked trying to push through to his top student. There was an awkward pause and Mamoru bit his bottom lip, he had to get up, he couldn't be this weak, not if, not if she were getting hurt. He pushed himself up before finding himself in a trance, he was walking through nothing but there was an overwhelming sadness. He blinked as if he was still asleep before crashing down again.

Akina pulled at his arm before staring up fully concerned, "His pulse rate's really slowing and he's getting colder, we have to get him to the hospital," he announced as Mamoru allowed one phrase to flow through his mind.

_Is this what happens when a star dies?_


End file.
